vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Half world
Sometime in Earth's past the magic level was higher. Creatures now called mythological walked the land. As the magic level dropped these creatures and their very environment was split off from the world to assure their survival by the Seelie Court. This primeval land of fairies, dragons and unicorns in now called the half world. In form the geology of the half world matches the Whole World. Land forms are the same, rivers run the same courses and so forth. Some thing are different. A city might be a forested wilderness. A placid volcano might be erupting. In general the land in every case is closer to what it was before the split. Very long inhabited areas do show signs of man. The beliefs of the local Humans do affect the half world. Australia is caught in the Dreamtime. Areas of Celtic belief have fairies. In North America the animals talk. Japan is a strange world of kami. It is now understood that one of the events that will signal full Breakout is the reuniting of the Whole World and the Half World. Which local features will prevail is not known and at this time there is no known way to control this. Yes, it is a large concern and the matter is being explored. Exploring the Half World is problematic. Only one person so far encountered can transition between the two that that is the Outsider Raphael. While this person has been helpful he has flat refused to join the Bureau. "I'm cured of joining" was his explanation. The search continues for someone else that can duplicate his abilities. What has been Seen Several minor expeditions have been undertaken. None of any length. *'Dragons of Earth' -- The Dragons assocated with volcanos where located and described. One two, the Mount Shasta Dragon, now dead, and the Mr Rainier dragon were found, or looked for. *'Fauns' -- Fauns are noted to be living in the area of Vista City. *'Amalthea Skywatcher' -- This highly personable Manitou is located in the Half World and is aware of both sides. She might be a resource in this matter. *'Talking animals' -- Again in the Vista city area. Local woodland creatures were noted as being mildly conversational. *'Merton College' -- At the University of Oxford is noted as having connection into the Half World. Dr. James Smythe has confirmed that the rumors are fact. there is some contact with the Seelie Court. It is not considered safe to wander beyond the halls. Currently Due to the forced inversion of the Northern Mexican city of Carmago we were made aware of a possible way to stabilize the half world by the Korean magician Wan Hu. The result will be many gates to and from, but no further inversions. This was agreed was acceptable. The United states has been undergoing this process as quickly as possible starting with major population centers. The process involves a major ritual that requires at least three magicians or craft (Craft are better). More increases the area covered to about 10 and the law of diminishing returns kicks in. Ten magicians can stabilize about 100 miles square. Ten Craft can do 200 miles square if it is all Craft. We finally got the witches to come out. We have Elven practitioners from the Seelie Court as well. (The Unseelie court likes mass chaos and destruction.) All this said the world is huge and we might loose some areas. Category:Lexicon Category:Supernatural Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:CA